Hetalia House
by SarcasticRomantic1995
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you lived with all your favorite Hetalia characters? Now on your own for the first time in your life, this is your chance to find out! But how will the residents react to the new girl on the block?
1. Moving In Part 1

Introductions: Okay, I had the idea to experiment with this kinda cool concept involving the countries in Hetalia. This story expands to EVERYONE in Hetalia that I haven't written about yet as well, including Prussia, Poland, Belarus, Ukraine, Sweden, Finland, Iceland… JUST to name a few. And I'm including some non-cannon characters too, like The Kirkland Brothers (Scotland & The Irelands). It's in a biiiit of a different format, but I don't think you'll mind. It's meant to be read like a script. ^_^

So here's how this goes… Once a chapter is done, you will have a set of choices at your disposal. You will pick one, and click on the link that it goes to. It will take you to a new chapter based on your decision. It's sort of like an Japanese dating (otame, otome, idk how you spell it… lol!) but Hetalia style.

So lets get this party STARTED! :D

[Setting: Your bus stops suddenly, abruptly interrupting your thoughts. As you look out the window, you see you have reached your destination, a large, red-brick built apartment complex. You get up with your suitcase in hand, exit the bus, set foot on the concrete. As you take a breath in, you smile and enter through the front gate. Now inside the building, you are stopped by a stranger with blonde hair and an English accent…]

?: Hello, there! Do you happen to be the new tenant staying here?

You: Yes, actually I am.

?: I thought so. Forgive me for being rude, my name is Arthur Kirkland, but you can call me England.

You: Nice to meet you! My name is _.

England: It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. *shakes your hand firmly*

You: So… Where do I stay?

England: Oh, yes! Follow me… Would you like me to take that? *glances at suitcase*

You: Oh yes, thank you. *smiles* (Wow, how gentlemanly!)

England: Right this way, watch your step! *leads you upstairs to the 4th floor*

[As you enter the 4th floor, you notice each door has a unique personality about it. One door is painted a glossy red color, while another has a white piece of cloth draped across it. England leads you down the hall and stops at another pair of doors, one of which is plain, while the other is a bit more rustic, with black iron detailing. He sets down your suitcase and rummages through his pocket, pulling out a key…]

England: *hands over key* Here's your room 4D, and your room key. If you need anything at all, I live in room 2C.

You: Thank you so much for your help. *unlocks door and picks up suitcase*

England: I'll see you later then. Cheerio! *leaves*

[You look around at your room. It's all plain white walls, with hard wood floors and large open windows. You frown a bit, but you make a mental note to go to the local department store to make it more your style. You take an hour or so to unpack your clothes and personal belongings. After you're done, you decide to look around the complex, maybe introduce yourself to your new neighbors. However, as soon as you set foot into the hallway, you hear a scream.]

?: HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

You: ! *runs and follows voice to the white flag door, 4B, which is unlocked*

[You rush in and look around, searching for the person in trouble. You find a young man in the bathroom, crying like a baby and holding a hairbrush. He has reddish-brown hair, and smells slightly like tomatoes.]

?: OUCHIE, THAT HURTS, IT WON'T COME OUT! *tugs on brush*

You: Oh, stop that now! Tugging on it won't help at all! Here, let me try at a new angle… *fixes hair strand*

?: Ahhh, thank a-you! I feel a-so much better! *pulls you into a big hug and starts jumping around*

You: Okay, you're being a bit rough now…

?: Oh, uhhh, a-sorry! *lets go*

[Just then, an extremely tall blonde man with blue eyes comes bursting into the bathroom, red in the face and frantic. He is very handsome, and speaks in a German accent.]

?: ITALY, ARE YOU OKAY? WHO'S RAPING YOU?

Italy: I'm a-fine, Germany! My hair just a-got stuck in the hairbrush again.

You: Hello, sir… *blush* Forgive me for intruding…

Germany: *nose bleeding* From what I heard, I thought… *rubs temples*

You: … … … (Uh, this is a bit awkward!)

Germany: *wipes nose with a tissue* Excuse me for that…

You: It's not a problem. Now that I think about it, what you heard did seem a bit wrong. Anyway, I'm _. I just moved into 4D.

Germany: I am Germany, and zhat dumkoff is Italy. Again, I do apologize for zhat. I'm not usually so…

You: *raises an eye and smirks* Pervy?

Germany: *blush* Vell… Yes.

You: *giggle* You're fine. I'm sure I'll see that part of you the longer I live here… But I do have to go now. It was very nice to meet you two!

Italy: Ve~ You a-too!

[Germany leads you out the door, still flustered with embarrassment. You think it's cute, and continue on your way. Since it appeared that 4A and 4C weren't at home at the moment, you decided to look a floor down for people to meet. As you turned the corner in the 3rd floor hallway, you bump straight into a red eyed, snow-white haired man, who falls right on top of you. He smirks and pins you to the ground. As you struggle beneath him, he laughs.]

You: GET OFF OF ME! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?

?: Hmmm? Are you referring to the awesome me? *chuckles*

You: Yes, scratch the awesome, who-ever-you-are part. Now get off me!

?: Hey, that's not very nice to say! *glares*

You: It's also not that nice to pin people to the floor against their will, yet here we are… *dripping with sarcasm*

?: Haha, you've got spunk! Fine, I'll get off… *stands and helps you up* Well, just so you know, my name is Prussia, the most awesome person in this dump. Now who are you?

You: _. I just moved in upstairs… Nice to meet you, I guess…

Prussia: Pfft, you GUESS? Of course it's awesome to meet me! *walks off*

You: Hey, where are you going?

Prussia: To go laugh at my brother West for being gay enough not to hit on you yet! But before I go…

[Without warning, Prussia spins around and holds you in his arms. He brings you into a rough and passionate kiss, while you are too shocked to react. When you part, he licks his lips and smirks with sinister satisfaction glistening in his eyes. You are blushing like crazy, which pleases him.]

Prussia: Ah, you LIKED that, huh? I'm so gonna tell West! *dashes off*

You: Did that just happen…?

[Suddenly, a gentle hand brushes against your shoulder. You spin around and find yourself nose to nose with a woman with long, light brown hair. She's wearing a cloth headband and has a worried expression on her face.]

?: Dear, are you alright?

You: I think so… What WAS that?

?: I'm afraid that was one of my roommates, Prussia. He can be a total idiot sometimes, but don't let him bother you and he'll leave you alone. I'm Ms. Hungary.

You: I'm _. Thank you for your concern about me.

Hungary: Well, now that's settled… Would you like to come back to my room with me? I could make you some tea.

You: That sounds nice. I would love too.

[You follow Hungary down the hall to a door that is painted white with black detailing. As you enter, you gasp in awe at how beautiful the room is… The floor is a white marble, while the walls are an elegant lavender wallpaper. A grand ornate rug was lied out in the main room, where several antique looking sofas and chairs were circled around a large glass table. Hungary leads you to a chair, where you sit and continue to scan the room.]

Hungary: I will be back with some refreshments. *nods, then exits*

?: *Voice can be heard through another door* Hungary, vould you by chance happen to know vhere my music sheet vould be? I could had sworn zhey vere- *door opens*

[Standing before you was a tall, dark haired man, who wore a pair of glasses and a stylish dress shirt. His mouth falls open a bit seeing you, but he quickly changes his behavior and straightens up. He bows slightly before you, then smiles a little.]

?: I don't believe I've met you before, Miss…

You: _. And would expect you to… I just moved in on the 4th floor.

?: My name is Austria. I assume you have met my roommate, Ms. Hungary, or you vould not be here. I also live vith anther roommate, Prussia, who seems to be out at the moment.

You: *grimace* I'm afraid we've already met… *twiddles thumbs and looks down*

Austria: Is zhat so?

You: Regrettably, yes. You see, I bumped into him in the hallway and he… Well, he kissed me…

Austria: *glows red* H-he did VHAT? I am so sorry, Ms. _!

You: I'm alright, really! I was startled, yes, but that's no reason for you to worry. Besides, it's over now.

Austria: Vell, I will see to it that he apologizes for his offense against you. It was truly uncalled for!

Hungary: *enters with a tea tray* Oh, Mr. Austria! I thought you were out!

Austria: And zhank goodness I wasn't! Did you know about what Prussia did to zhis poor girl?

[Hungary, with her arsenal of delicious tea sandwiches and chamomile brew, explained the circumstances that I had come to their abode. After that, we introduced ourselves, and made small talk for about another hour. At around noon, you left, but not after Austria apologized once more.]

You: (Okay, so I've met England, Italy, Germany, Austria, Hungary, and *gag* Prussia… Who else could I meet?)

[You decide to go to the garden outside, a destination that you had noticed from your window earlier. As you exit the first floor's back door, you saw two men chatting and laughing with each other over glasses of lemonade. They barely seem to notice you as you wander across the courtyard to the rail fencing around the property. You couldn't believe your eyes: you were looking out on the rest of the city from the edge of a cliff, and in the distance you could see the glistening face of a deep blue sea. You sighed blissfully.]

?: It's beautiful, no?

You: *startled, looks over shoulder* Huh? Oh yes! Yes, of course.

?: Then again, all of this does not compare to how beautiful you are, mon cherie…

?: Ah, don't listen to him. He tells that to all the girls.

?: Quoi? No I do not!

?: I'm sorry, chika. My name is Spain, and that is my good friend France. Who might you be?

You: I'm _. And thank you for the tip.

France: *whines* Spaaaain! Why do you have to be so cruel to moi?

Spain: Because you make it so easy, mi amigo.

You: *laughs* You two sound awfully close.

Spain: Si, we've know each other for years. We have another partner in crime that should be around here somewhere… You wouldn't happen to have met Prussia, would you?

You: *sigh* Don't remind me…

France: Well that doesn't sound good. What did he do to you, my dear?

You: He pinned me to the floor and kissed me. Then he ran off to tell some guy named "West" how awesome he is…

Spain: West is his brother, Germany.

France: Well, that's not so bad. Germany might teach him a lesson… Poor guy…

Spain: France is afraid of Germany, you know.

You: He can't be THAT bad, can he? He's actually really nice.

Spain: Try explaining that to him…

You: *pushes off railing* I should get going, I have more of this place to explore. It was nice to meet you both!

France: Nice to meet you as well…*wink*

Spain: If you need anything, we live on the 3rd floor. Come around anytime!

You: I will. Adios!

[Upon turning around, you pushed down by a young man with dark brown hair. He had a scowl on his face, which was directed at Spain and France. You watch helplessly as you watch from the ground.]

?: YOU! WHAT IS THE A-BIG IDEA YOU JERK?

Spain: Romano? What's wrong?

Romano: Que parlay, don't a-you even dare ask a-me that! You left a-your red boxers in the washing machine again! All my shirts are a-pink and stuff now and I had to give them to Poland! Do you a-know how much I hate that guy?

France: Why didn't you give them to me? I love pink! It is the color of innocent love, no?

Romano: And you! You're a-just as bad as him!

You: … … … *listening to arguing*

Spain: Romano, you shouldn't be so rash. Look what you did to poor _… *helps you up* As your older brother, I say you should help introduce her to the rest of the building!

Romano: What? No way!

You: *dusts self off* It's alright, Spain. If he doesn't want to-

Romano: *grabs hand* Oh no a-you don't! You a-probably don't want me to a-help you because you a-think I can't, but I'm a-going to anyways so you can a-suck on those tomatoes! *drags back inside*

France: Ah… l'Amour…

Spain: He takes after his grandfather…

[Romano pulls you up the stairs to the 2nd floor, where he lets you of your wrist. He crosses his arms and turns his nose up at you before beginning his little "tour".]

Romano: Alright little girl, I'm only gonna repeat a-myself once, so pay attention, okay? The people who live a-on this floor are America and Canada, Japan, England, Lithuania and- *turns, then freezes in fear*

?: *smiles warmly and looks down at Romano* You forgot me, da?

Romano: R-Russia… H-hey, what's the a-big idea you creeper? *anger marks*

Russia: Well, to be polite, you're in front of my room. *points to a completely white painted door behind him* I was just about to buy a new lock for my door.

You: What happened to you're last one?

Russia: Nothing really… Except my sister broke down my door last week… I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before, da?

You: My name is-

Russia: _, right?

You: *eyes widened* How did you know my name?

Russia: I could just feel it in the air. There is some sort of energy surrounding you… But that sound silly, da?

Romano: Yes, yes, energies and mystic crap, we get it. Now how about you a-get out of my way. *attemps to pass*

Russia: *psycho eyes* *hold Romano back with faucet pipe* I wouldn't do that if I were you, da? It can be dangerous, especially if-

You: *separates them* Mr. Russia, would you like to join us? Perhaps you can show me an escape route to escape that sister of yours if I need it.

Russia: *lightens up* Da, that would be fun! *smiles* You are very kind, _.

Romano: *shakes head* No way am I a-spending time with that freak!

You: Come on! Be nice… Please?

Romano: *rolls eyes* Fine, but only if a-you'll stop whining about it…

You: *smiles* Alright! Now where to?

[A dirty-blonde haired boy rushes by you so quickly that you back into the opposite wall and fall to the floor. He his laughing hysterically as he turns the corner, and you see that he is riding a skateboard. Another blonde wearing glasses and holding a small bear in his arms comes up a moment later, apparently out of breath.]

?: America, slow down…! *sweat drop*

You: You know that guy?

?: He's my brother… *looks at you alarmed* Oh gosh are you okay…? *helps you up*

You: I'm fine. Who are you?

Bear: That's what I said!

?: Oh, uh, right… My name's Canada… My brother is America…

You: Nice to meet you, I'm _.

Canada: Wow, that's a pretty name…

Russia: *turns to Canada* Ah, Canada! When did you get here?

[Just then, America rounds another corner and is headed straight for you, Romano, Russia, and Canada. He skids and stops in front of the group, smiling and holding a hamburger. He takes a bite of it as he steps off of the board.]

America: *swallows burger bite* Hey, dudes! Who's the chick?

Romano: NONE OF A-YOU'RE BUSINESS!

Russia: This is _. She's going to be living her now, so be nice to her, da?

America: Cool! Oh, and sorry for knocking you down like that… So where are you from?

You: Oh, that's okay. It's only happened about three times today. I'm from-

Romano: It doesn't matter, okay? Look, we've got a tour to a-finish, so would you a-just go away?

America: Fine man, you don't be so mean about it! But before I go, I want to mention that I'm having a cool and totally rad party at my place. You wanna go, _?

You: Sure, I'd love to, America!

America: Awesome! It's at seven-o'clock tonight, so don't be late! We'll have tons of food and music, and we'll play some games, too! See you then. *turns around and walks away*

Canada: See you around, _. *follows America*

America: *looks at Canada* Hey, when did you get here? *laughs and continues walking*

Okay, this is where I'm leaving you (for now, don't worry!). I'll be publishing part two soon, possibly tonight. I've been in the zone writing this… It's so fun, like I'm writing a Hetalia play! Anyway, hugs, kisses, and enjoy!


	2. Moving in Part 2

Okay, so we left off with you, Russia, and Romano in the 2nd floor hallway after meeting America and Canada. In this part, you'll get to go to America's party… And this is the first chapter with choices! Okay? Let's go!

[Romano, Russia, and yourself are all alone now, and for once everything is quiet and normal.]

You: I've gone to the 3rd and 4th floors already, can we go to the 5th please?

Romano: For once I agree with you. That way I'll a-be far away from a-my stupid brother and his a-stupid potato eating roommate as possible!

You: You have a brother?

Russia: Oh yes. His brother is Italy, and he lives with Germany.

You: Oh, I've met them. I had no idea you were related, Romano… *observes facial features* Now I see the resemblance…

Romano: *slightly blushes* Yeah, well I've had enough of a-wasting my time. Let's get this a-over with… *heads to stairs*

[The three of you make your way up three more flights of stairs and find yourselves in a set of hallways with four doors. 5A was completely made of bamboo, with a door mat that displayed a cute panda design. Next door, 5B was a deep mahogany color with a sign hung against the frame. As you passed it, you realized it read "Beware Of Cat". 5C was exotically decorated with vibrant draping fabrics all around the door frame, and a sort of lattice design on the door itself. 5D, which was the further down the hall, was a light oak color, but was unusually pain… It only sported two separate flags, mounted at the right hand side of the door frame.]

Romano: The 5th a-floor is where China, Greece, Turkey, Sweden, and Finland live.

You: But… There are only four doors…

Russia: Sweden and Finland live together. Sweden thinks that Finland is… well… *holds back chuckle*

You: What?

Romano: *rolls his eyes* His wife, okay?

You: Oh… (Another awkward moment…)

Romano: Anyway, it looks a-like nobody's here, so lets a-just-

[Suddenly, the hall lights flicker out. Because this floor had no windows, you were immediately surrounded in complete darkness. However, the lights quickly came back on, only to bring an almost nightmarish scenario to light. Behind you stood a man, tall, dark… Clad in an Arabian-style outfit and white mask to cover his face. His get-up wasn't the thing that concerned you, but the fact that he had a curved sword to your throat was an apparent problem…]

?: Hello there, stranger… Mind if I cut in?

Russia: No, _!

Romano: *growls* Turkey, get your hands off of her!

Turkey: Now why would I do that? After all, she's pretty cute… How about you spend some time at my place with me-

[This time, fortune was on your side. Turkey fell to the ground, letting you go from his grasp. You were so stunned you could feel your legs give way underneath you. But instead of falling, you felt a set of arms wrap around you, supporting you upright. Before blacking out, the last thing you remember seeing was a pair of green eyes… For some reason, they reminded you of England's…]

You: … … … … … … *stirs, opens eyes slowly*

[You realized you are laying down, with a cool wet rag on your forehead and a light blue blanket on top of you. You slowly sit up, taking in your surroundings. You are in someone's living room… The walls are a white plaster over red brick, with some patches of it showing through. You find you're sitting on an emerald green sofa, and see a matching armchair just two or three feet away. At your feet is a dark teal rug, and a bowl filled cool water. You realize that whoever brought you here was trying to take care of you, and they had placed the rag on your forehead to help you recover from shock.]

You: (That still begs the question… Where am I?)

[You get up and decide to look around. Your attention focuses on the wall behind you, where a couple of picture frames were mounted on the wall. You look closely at one photo in particular, of four young men. One you recognized as England, but the other three were unfamiliar to you. However, you did see one thing that struck you as odd: they all green eyes.]

You: (But which one brought me here?)

?: Aye, you're awake. I was a bit worried about you, lass.

[You spin around and see a young man, tall and with messy red hair, which at the moment was slightly damp, as if he had just gotten out of the shower. His eyes, as you had expected, were the most beautiful shade of green that you had ever seen. He was wearing a dark wash pair of jeans with a brown belt and an unbuttoned black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. You blushed slightly as you took notice to his rock-hard core, which lied exposed underneath his shirt.]

?: How are ya feelin'?

You: Confused, actually… Who are you?

?: *smirks* I'm Scotland, but you can call me Scottie if you like. And don't worry about Turkey, I made sure he won't bother you anymore.

You: But where's Romano and Russia? They were with me, weren't they?

Scotland: They both insisted on following me until they knew you were safe. Russia after that felt you were alright, so he left for the store. But that Romano… He wouldn't leave your side. Called you 'stupid' a couple of times, too… But I'm sure he had the best intentions about it.

You: (Hmm… Romano was here?)

Scotland: Anyway, he only left about ten minutes ago. He still needed to get ready for America's party.

You: Oh! I almost forgot about that… *checks watch* It's in a half hour!

Scotland: You have plenty of time. Besides, you don't have to be on time for something like a party. America will understand.

You: Are you sure?

Scotland: *chuckles* Positively, lass. Hmmm.. What is your name, exactly?

You: _. I just moved into 4D…

Scotland: Aye, so you're right next door, eh?

You: So you're 4C?

Scotland: That'd be me.

You: Then I do have time… By the way, thank you for helping me out earlier.

Scotland: It's no problem. If you ever need me I'm always just a door away.

You: *hands him the bowl and rag from the ground* And living in this place I just might… Though I do need some help finding the door, though…

Scotland: Oh yeah, right… *leads you through the hallway to door* Here we are, and try not to faint next time you get into a jam. *opens door for you*

You: *laughs* I'll try, but no promises. *walks into hallway*

Scotland: See ya around, _. *closes door*

[You smile a bit, feeling a bit more secure knowing you have a cool guy like Scotland next door. You unlock your apartment, shower, and dress. When you leave the room, you cannot help but feel pleased at how your hair looks… You're ready to go and have a good time. After all, it wasn't every day that you got to enjoy yourself. As you turned the corner, you saw Romano leaving his apartment, the red door that you had seen when you first moved in.]

Romano: Oh, so there a-you are! Finally awake after your little nap, I see.

You: Well hello to you too, Mr. Sunshine. I see you're not one for greeting other people nicely, are you?

Romano: But I- *tongue tied* Uhhh… Look, I'm a-sorry, okay. You just… Scared me… *gets angry and turns from you* Oh, just a-forget about it!

You: Romano, you don't have to get upset. I'm okay now, and Scotland told me how you stayed with me. I'm touched, even though I can tell you don't like to let on that you can actually feel for somebody else. So just be happy tonight, okay?

Romano: … Well, I a-didn't do it for you. I did it so that Scotland couldn't a-show me up and say he took care of you all a-by himself!

You: *rolls my eyes* I thought so. Now, where does America live again?

[Throughout the entire walk to 2A, Romano went on about how much he hated Turkey, and how he beat him snotless after you blacked out. You smiled, at least he cared. Finally, after imitating Turkey's terrified face and how Greece had passed by with Japan and had been amused at seeing him in such a position, the both of you reached America's doorstep. He greeted you both with a cheerful grin.]

America: All right, _ made it! *grabs your arm and pulls you inside*

You: *surprised squeal*

Romano: *sigh* I'm a-really gonna hate this…

[Inside America's apartment, you notice how packed it is. Canada is sitting on the couch, with his polar bear still at his side. France is talking with a girl wearing a cute blue party dress and red ribbons in her hair. Not too far away you saw Prussia drinking a large mug of beer, alone at the counter. Germany, and another (much shorter) guy stood in the kitchen as Italy was cooking something in a pot…]

America: So, welcome to my awesome pad!

Prussia: *overhears America and see you* Not as awesome as me, loser! *hiccup*

You: Oh, not you again!

Prussia: *hiccup* Yep, it's me again, sweetheart! Miss me?

[Prussia makes his way over to you and holds your chin in his hand. You can smell the beer on his lips.]

Prussia: *smirks and rubs cheek* Remember our little tumble in the hallway?

America: Woah, get your hands off of her, man!

Prussia: *to America* Why don't you make me, bacon breath? *to you* Now, how about I kiss you and get it over with?

[Prussia stared at your lips hungrily. To you, time had gone into slow motion. You were frozen, in a feeling of either fear or shock… Maybe even a fusion of both. He was mere inches in front of your face when you realize he was going to kiss you. But suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand took Prussia's collar and spun him around. Behind him stood a growling Germany, his eyes full of anger and mouth snarled in disgust. He held Prussia by neck above his head and off the ground as he spoke.]

Germany: NEIN! You vill not touch her! It's bad enough zhat I found out vhat you did earlier, but to be like zhis in public is unacceptable. Either apologize zhis instant to _ for the trouble you've caused her, or leave.

You: (Wow… Germany's really strong…)

[Germany brought Prussia back down to his feet. Upon being released, Prussia, gasped for breath, rubbing his throat to relieve the pressure that was against his windpipe. After doing so he turned to you quietly, looking you in the eye.]

Prussia: _… I'm sorry for being such a douche bag…

You: *kind voice* That's okay, Prussia… Let's just enjoy the party, okay? *turns to Germany* Thanks for that, I owe you one.

Germany: *blush slightly* It vasn't a problem…

You: *turn to America* Sorry for that. I hope I didn't ruin your party.

America: Nah, don't be. It's not ruined, right guys?

[The room goes from awkward silence to lively and fun once again. Prussia excuses himself to another room in the apartment, with Germany eyeing him until he was out of sight. You turn to Romano, who doesn't look so good. His arm is shaking, and he looks red in the face.]

You: Romano, what's wrong?

Romano: Oh, nothing's wrong… If there a-was you'd get a-your tall, strong German potato-eater to fix it!

You: What is with you?

Romano: Just a-forget it, okay? And don't a-talk to me right now, okay? *storms off*

You: *confused* Is he going to be okay? *turns to Germany*

Germany: I'm not sure…

Italy: *calls from over the counter* He'll a-be okay! Romano is a-probably just upset he a-couldn't protect you like Doitsu did!

Germany: *groan* Italy… Vhat did I say about calling me zhat?

Italy: Oh, a-sorry!

You: (Hmm… Still, Romano being upset bugs me. But America invited me here for this party, so I should mingle, at least. I do need to know my neighbors. What should I do?)

[*CHOICE ALERT* Please pick an action/thought, then choose the chapter with the corresponding code:]

* I think I should check on Romano… (1A)

* Well, while I have the chance to be a nosy neighbor, I want to have a look around. (1B)

* Canada looks lonely. Maybe I can cheer him up! (1C)

* I should introduce myself to people I don't know and be polite. (1D)

* This party looks dull… Maybe I should just leave… (1E)

Have fun! :D


	3. 1A: Go After Romano!

If you chose this, you're reading 1A / Go after Romano! Good luck. (You'll need it with that one.)

[You are still standing with Italy and Germany in the kitchen.]

You: I still think I should check on him… I'll be back in a second.

Italy: Ve~ Good a-luck!

[You walk out of the kitchen and round the corner into a hallway. There are two doors, one at the end of the hall, and one to your right. The door in front of you at the end is creaked slightly open, so you walk towards it. However, you hear Romano's voice so you stop and listen in and try to make out what he's saying…]

Romano: … And did you a-honestly think that you had a chance with her? Come on and a-get with the program already! *sigh* She's so… Pretty, and a-nice and…Ugh! Out of a-my league… It's all that damn Germany's fault! Not only does he a-influence my brother but he a-has _ wrapped around his finger!

You: … … …! (Romano thinks that I like Germany? But that's ridiculous! I just met him… But I just met Romano too…)

[Well now you knew that Romano liked you. For some reason, you felt your heart race a bit. You hated to admit it, but you were beginning to feel for him, too.]

You: (Do I… Like him back? I think I might…)

[Romano was quiet for a minute or two. You waited because you didn't want him to know that you walked in on him talking to himself. A minute later, you straightened yourself up and pushed the door gently open. He was standing on a balcony, just about 10 or 15 feet above the ground.]

You: Romano, are you out here?

Romano: *blushing slightly as he turns his head* What do you want?

You: To check on you. I wanted to know if you were okay.

Romano: *looks away coldly* Why would a-you care about me?

You: Because you were upset about Germany protecting me.

Romano: THAT DAMN B*STARD WAS- *sighs, calming down* He was… Better at helping you than I was.

You: That's not true! You said that you beat the crap out of Turkey after I fainted. You tried to protect me then!

Romano: … That's a-not really true… I didn't beat up Turkey at all. He apologized afterwards and said that a-he thought you were another country or colony. He never meant to hurt you at all…

You: Then why did you lie about it?

Romano: I… I… I WANTED TO IMPRESS YOU CAUSE A-I LIKE YOU, OKAY?

[You both stood there awkwardly. You looked down and noticed that as he had ranted, he had reached out and grabbed your shoulders. His grip was firm, and secure in a way. Your heart was erratically thumping… And you lost your self control completely. You pulled him into a hug, nestling your head on his chest. He was surprised a little, but soon loosened up and held you.]

You: Romano, I like you too. *look up at him*

Romano: You mean it?

You: *nods, kisses cheek* Absolutely.

[You look in his eyes, which glisten in the starlight. For some odd reason, you begin smiling like an idiot.]

Romano: What are a-you smiling at?

You: Hmmm? Oh nothing…

Romano: Nice a-try.

You: Well, okay, what do YOU think I'm smiling for?

Romano: *looks away* I hope it's because you're with me…

[You laugh a little and give Romano a hug before you lead him back out to the living room. By now, America had turned up the music and everyone was dancing with each other, swinging to the rhythm of the song. You especially felt like dancing since he had chosen one of your favorite songs… "Give Me Everything" by Pitbull feat. Ne-Yo.]

You: Oh my gosh, I love this song! *tugs on Romano's arm* Do you want to dance?

Romano: *Over the blaring noise* I can't dance!

You: Oh come on, just try! Please?

Romano: Fine…

[You lead him over to the center of the room. He spins you around his finger before taking a hold of your hips. You wrap your arms around his neck and sway along with him. He eventually begins to loosen up, smiling and even humming along to the music. Your body gravitates towards his, and you felt magnetically pulled into his eyes. He look a glance at you lips for a brief second, then looked up at you in a dreamy sort trance. You could feel it in the air, the electricity flowing between the both of you. As the music came to a sudden stop, he spun you around once more. As you came around, your hand landed on his forearm and you smiled sweetly at him. He seemed to melt before you: his eyebrows were relaxed, his lip fell slightly, and his pupils dilated. You were both so entranced that you nearly forgot that the next song had begun to play, so the both of you let go of each other, and drifted off in your separate directions. You didn't speak to each other for the rest of the night.]

You: (Romano changed tonight right in front of me… He wasn't temperamental at all, in fact he was really gentle as we danced… Maybe he really does like me. And I think I like him too…)

FIN! I'm trying to engineer this fanfic to be different with every click of the mouse. Just a heads up, don't get rid of your code yet. There will be a chapter out corresponding with this choice soon and will also have another set of choices. And so on, and so forth… Enjoy! :D


	4. 1B: Take A Look Around

You have chosen 1B / Being a nosy neighbor! Go out there and be a bad person! :D Just kidding.

You: (Hehe, I wonder where I can go to have some fun…)

[You slink out of the kitchen and down a hallway with two doors, one at the end and one to your right. You open the one on your right and find a total man cave, complete with a 150'' plasma screen TV, Wii console, mini fridge, hockey table, and even a vintage arcade unit. This was your kind of place… But apparently you weren't the only one. There was a whole group of men in this room, playing games and enjoying themselves. A young man with semi-long blonde hair and wearing a pink tee shirt was playing a video game against a guy with mid-length messy mouse-brown hair. Two blonde men sat on a couch talking, while another pair of young boys were playing at the air hockey table.]

?: *at the Wii* Ha! Like, in your face, Lithuania!

Lithuania: *also at Wii* You were cheating!

?: Yeah, but at least I'm not a sissy about it. *victory dance*

Lithuania: Seriously, Poland, that's not fair! Stop it!

Poland: *looks at you* Hey, when you stop being a crybaby, you might want to check out the hot girl that just walked in.

[Lithuania pauses the game and turns around to see you. He blushes slightly, then looks down, a bit ashamed. Poland raises an eyebrow at him.]

Lithuania: So… You saw that, huh? *sweat drop*

You: I'm afraid to say it, but yeah.

Poland: *laugh* Like I said, crybaby, maybe next time you can beat the ultra-cool me!

You: Next time, eh? Care to put your money where your mouth is?

Poland: Why, you want to play against me?

You: Exactly. If I win, you have to play against Lithuania without cheating. If you win, you can do whatever you want.

Poland: *smirks* Whatever I want, huh? Okay, let's go!

[A few minutes later, you had severely kicked Poland's a** twice already. Still, he pleaded for one more go.]

Poland: *sigh* Okay, Angel-face, you may have won this time, but I still refuse to let that offer of yours expire. I promise NOT to cheat anymore, but I want to play one more time.

You: Alright, you're on…

[You figured that he would keep trying until he won a game, so you allowed him to beat you. He seemed extremely pleased with himself, though you would never tell him that you were easy on him.]

Poland: So, I can do WHATEVER I want, right?

You: *Oh-yeah-that's-right moment* I guess so…

Poland: Haha, alright… Hold still!

You: Wha-

[Poland gave you a quick kiss on the lips and pulled away smirking. Your eyes widened and you blushed a bit. Lithuania gasped a little, shocked.]

You: I wasn't expecting that…

Poland: But a deal's a deal, now, isn't it?

Lithuania: *sweat drop* That was just… Wow…

You: Took the words straight out of my mouth, Lithuania. *hands him the Wii remote* Thanks for letting me play boys.

[You relished the look on Poland's face as you walked away. His mouth hung open a bit, but you smiled. It was so fun to toy with people, sometimes. But you decided to get acquainted with everybody else in the room. You struck up conversation with the guys on the couch, although the taller one, who you learned was named Sweden, hardly talked at all…]

You: So Sweden, how did you and Finland meet?

Sweden: We ran away together… From Denmark…

Finland: When we first met, Mr. Sweden thought I was a woman… *nervous laugh* Pretty funny, huh?

You: (This is awkward…)

[After a few rounds of air hockey with the boys at the table, Lavatia and Sealand, you left to party and went back home. As you drifted off to sleep, you realize that you did have fun with the boys in the game room. Maybe you would see them around later…]

Okay, this is where I leave you! Oh, and keep your code handy, you'll need it later! (*wink* *wink* *hint* *hint*)


	5. 1C: Cheering Canada

You have chosen 1C / Cheering Canada! Go on now, after your man! 83

[You walk over to the sofa where Canada and his bear have made themselves comfortable. As you sit down next to him a speak up, he jolts in his seat, not expecting you. He blushes slightly, but covers it up with a smile.]

Canada: Oh, h-hi, _… What's up?

You: Oh not much. I just came to ask why you're sitting by yourself here, and maybe thought I could join you.

Canada: That's really nice of you. *sigh* I'm afraid parties aren't really my thing…

You: Well, why aren't they?

Canada: I'm just so shy, and there's the fact that everybody kind of ignores me… It's tough when your brother is one of the most popular people in the building. You kind of melt away, like ice in the sunlight… He's the sun, and I'm just a little cube…

You: I've never been really too popular before I came here, either. I guess it makes two of us…

Canada: Do you know that feeling you get, even when you're in a crowded room full of people-

You & Canada: But you still feel all alone?

You: Well, we can be alone together. *smiles* What do you say?

Canada: *blush* I'd like that very much, eh?

[You both spend the next hour talking about your favorite things, and it turns out you both had a lot in common… You learned the name of his bear was Kumajiro However, you were interrupted when America decided to turn the music up and turn the living room into his own personal dance floor…]

America: Alright dudes, LET'S PARTY!

Canada: Oh maple leaf, this is so embarrassing…

You: How come? Don't you like music?

Canada: I do, but it's awkward when a bunch of people are dancing around you… Maybe we should move…

You: *laugh* Don't be silly! Why move when an opportunity like this comes up?

Canada: Eh?

You: What I'm saying is, why don't we dance?

Canada: *shakes head and blushes* I can't do THAT!

You: *gets up* Trust me you can. *grabs hand* We'll leave as soon as you say so, but all I'm asking is just one dance. Do you trust me?

Canada: I guess so… *stands up and places Kumajiro in his backpack* Okay, let's do this…

[You basically lead Canada throughout most of the dance, until about the 2nd chorus or so. Then something magical and unexplainable happened. Canada suddenly took the lead, and you were amazed how good he was. He spun you, and the thought of him, *ahem* "rocking your body" gave you a tingling sensation in every pore of your body. By the end of the song, the both of you were smiling and energized.]

Canada: S-so, do you want to do another one, eh?

You: Yeah! Can you keep up?

Canada: I think so…

[You laughed as you both danced again on the floor. In fact, you danced until it was about 2 o'clock in the morning, but neither of you were tired. After a quick and friendly goodbye, you headed back to your apartment, drenched in sweat.]

You: (Canada was so wild tonight! I wonder if I can get him to come out of his shell a bit more later…)

Awwwwww! :D Keep your code handy, another chapter is just a little ways away! Thanks for reading, folks!


	6. 1D: Be A Social Butterfly

You picked 1D / Be Social! I wrote this one for the perverted France-fanatics out there! Honhonhonhon… Well, let's just see what happens… *tries to cover nosebleed* Huh? What's this, you say? Oh nothing… I uh… Why don't you just read this instead? You'll find out soon enough…

[You look around you… The girl with red ribbons in her hair had left the room and the young man with black hair you had also seen was gone. So you, you decided that you would migrate over to France and talk to him. You poured yourself a glass of wine and approached the corner he stood in. You weren't 21 yet, but no one else knew that… Besides it was a party! Didn't you deserve to have some fun?]

You: Bonjour… Commo cava, beau?

France: Honhonhonhon! Bonjour vous-meme! I see you speak my language well.

You: Oui, I took it every year in high school. It's very beautiful.

France: Yet you neglect to compliment the tongue that it is spoken from, mon cherie…

You: Oh, this thing? I'm afraid I've become too attached to it.

France: Gorgeous and clever. It's a shame that someone like moi does not have you for my own.

You: Maybe someday. One can dream, can't they?

[You both exchanged playful banter until you noticed a familiar blonde walk through the front door. It was England, who upon seeing you with France rushed over. He was not too pleased with him…]

England: Ah! So here's where the frog has hopped off to!

France: 'Allo, tea-sipper. I take it that you're not in a good mood?

England: Like hell, I am! Good God, man, how many times do I have to tell America to turn the music down? He woke up Belarus, and she's not happy about it…

You: Belarus? Who's that?

France: Oh, Russia and Ukraine's little sister. She's actually kind of a psycho…

England: And Ukraine is Russia's older sister, just to make it clear.

You: Ah, I see… I should make a note to meet them soon…

France: Eh, you may not have to. More than likely, Belarus will find you.

You: What? Why? (That just sounds creepy!)

England: I'm afraid to say that she's very attached to her brother… Let just say obsessive for argument's sake…

France: Oui, and since you're the new girl here, she'll be cornering you soon to warn you to keep your hands off Russia.

You: Right, I'll have to keep that in mind… Thanks for the tip. I have a feeling I may need it.

[Suddenly, America bounds over to the three of you, as energetic as ever. He was beaming and laughing hysterically.]

America: England! I'm glad to see you've made it! *smacks him hard on the back* How do you like the party, _?

You: Hmm? Oh, I'm having a good time.

England: I just came to tell you to turn the music down, nothing more than-

America: Awww! Come on, dude! Live a little! We're going to be playing "Spin the Bottle" in a minute, you guys should play too!

France: *laughs* The infamous kissing game? Oui, its sounds fun.

England: There's no way in hell that I would ever resort to such childish games. I'm out-

You: *grabs arm* America's right. Come on, join us! Please?

England: *blushes slightly* Well… I suppose I could stay for a moment or so.

America: Awesome! Follow me to the game room.

[America leads France, England, and yourself down a hallway and into the first door on your right. A group of people are already in the room, but you didn't pay attention to them. Instead, you listened to America, who has already got it covered.]

America: Hey, Poland, Lithuania, Finland, and Sweden! We're gonna play spin the bottle, do you guys want to play?

Finland: That sounds like fun!

Sweden: … If you want to play, I guess I should too…

Poland: What? Spin the bottle? Like, no way, awesome! Lithuania, I order you to play.

Lithuania: *gulp* O-okay, whatever you say then…

[The four men walk over and settle themselves into a circle along with you, England, France, and America. After a couple of turns, England, who was obviously slobernocking drunk, spun the bottle on the ground. It pointed to France, who was just a tad tipsy.]

England: *hic* You know… *hic* Frog… *hic* You look l-like a girl from this angle… *hic* *blush* I'M GONNA DO IT! AND I DON'T BLOODY CARE WHAT HAPPENS LATER!

France: Then just shut up and kiss me, if you're so set on it…

England: ALRIGHT THEN, I WILL! *hic*

[England, swaying a little as he crawled across the circle, fell into France's lap with his arm wrapped around his neck. As he sat himself upward, England leaned towards him and went at it. You squirmed a bit in embarrassment, covering your face and shutting you eyes. When you opened your eyes again, you saw America pulling England off of the Frenchman.]

England: LEMME GO, YOU BLOODY *hic* WANKER! I LLLLOVE YOU, FRANCE!

America: Okay, NOW I know you're drunk.

France: *breatheless* I thought it would never end… Merci, America.

You: Are you okay?

France: Oui, I'm fine _… Although I don't think I want to play anymore…

[The group disbanded shortly after England's drunken make-out session, for obvious reasons. As England was passed out, you and France continued to chat and drink for several hours. In the end, you both became just as intoxicated as England was. Then, on a drunken whim, the three of you walk out of the apartment, with your arms all over each other's shoulders. You barely can remember anything… Except that it wasn't a long walk. You only went up one flight of stairs, into room 3A.]

You: … … … (I am sooooo wasted right now… Where are we going?)

BUAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! I decided to be especially cruel today. Oh, and sorry for not updating. I've had some personal stuff to take care of. Anyway, keep your code handy! You're gonna need it…


	7. 1E: Ditching The Party

You picked 1E / Ditching the party… You're not the social type, are ya? No matter… Enjoy!

You: (Hmmm… This place is a dump…)

[Without another word, you head straight out the front door. To be honest, you didn't really want to come, anyway. You usually stayed by yourself when it came to parties. You had always been that way… As you roamed the hallways, you decided to look at the 6th floor. The air was still, quiet… Almost too quiet… Until you heard footsteps behind you…]

?: Creeeeeeeeek!

[You turn around, but see no one there. As eerie as your situation was, you continued to look around. You observed that 6B's door was painted pink with a horse mural on it, 6C was polished and clean, while 6D was made of checker-designed glass. The last door, 6E, was especially pretty because of the exotic blend of wood it was made out of, and the red ribbons that decorated the door knob. Come to think of it, they reminded you of the girl in the blue dress at America's party and the ribbons that were in her hair. You must have already passes 6A, because you couldn't remember seeing it…]

You: (Hmm… I don't think it matters that much, does it?)

[You were about to turn back and explore the next floor when suddenly you began to feel watched. You were wary as you turned back. Something just didn't feel right… And soon you would find out why…]

?: *quick pitter-patter of footsteps around the corner*

You: Hello…?

[Suddenly, you hear a woman's laugh. Goosebumps rose up on your neck and your hair stood on end as you witnessed her walk turn the corner and stop at the end of the hallway in front of you. She is tall, with long blonde hair and is wearing an indigo-colored dress with a white apron. However, what scared you most was the 10-inch carving knife that she held in her right hand.]

?: You… You smell of Big Brother…

You: … Your brother…?

?: Don't play dumb. I can smell Russia in the air…

You: I'm sorry, I just moved in, so I've only met your brother once, and that was hours ago. So if you'll just excuse me-

?: You cannot run from me, and you cannot lie either. I. Will. Have. Him.

You: What?

?: If you want to live, I'd suggest you run…

[You take her advice. The next thing you know, you're running for dear life. Why did she want Russia? Who was she? All this bounded in your brain when all of a sudden, you bump into a familiar winter coat. It was Russia, who looked down on you with a confused expression.]

Russia: _, what are you doing? It's a little late to be out for a run, da?

You: *panting* I was… *huff* I mean… *puff* There was this girl and she's after me… *gulp*

Russia: *eyes narrow* What girl?

?: *behind you* Hello, Big Brother… I said I would find you…

[About 10 feet away from you and Russia stood the girl, who's eyes glimmered with a sadistic sort of pleasure. You felt Russia's arm wrap around your waist, holding you close to him. Your heart was beating like mad, yet you felt some sort of security in being next to him.]

Russia: Belarus! Stand down, now. I'm not going with you.

Belarus: We'll see about that, won't we? The only thing separating us is her... What if I finished her off now?

Russia: I can't let you do that.

[Suddenly, Belarus came at you, wielding her knife in an offensive position. In a split second, Russia pushed you out of the way behind him and took her attack, her knife penetrating his forearm. As the patch of blood on his coat sleeve expanded, Belarus growled.]

Belarus: I… I do this for LOVE! Why won't you LOVE me!

[When Russia had thrown you back, you accidentally hit your head on the floor. The last thing you saw was the blurry shadows of Russia pushing Belarus off of him, and standing his ground in order to protect you. Then, your world went black…]

You: … … … (Russia… Please be okay… Help…)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND CUT! Nice one! I wanted to make this darker to add more variety to the choices. Oh, and I'm adding an "F" choice soon, so sit tight! And keep your code handy for the next chapter. Thanks!


	8. 1F: MYSTERY ghosty sounds

You Chose F: MYSTERY! Sorry this took so long, I had my computer privileges taken away, and I'm finally getting them back… And, by request, this one will be about our favorite Scotsman… Winky winky! I'm going to make this one longer than usual in order to make up for my horrific tardiness…. Enjoy! Review! Favorite! (I especially like reading your comments!)

[You stand with Italy, and Germany in the kitchen for a few minutes until you decided to have a drink. Pulling up a chair, you took a sip of white wine from a glass given to you by Germany, who was helping Italy cook. You smiled a bit and circled your finger around the rim of the glass. You felt someone sit next to you, but they didn't have your attention until you heard their thick Scottish accent…]

Scotland: Oi, Lassie. I didn't know that you drank…

You: It's a celebratory drink, for my first crazy day of living here…

Scotland: Aye, I see… *takes a swig of beer from the bottle in his hands* Well crazy is definitely one way of putting it…

You: *turns and sighs happily* So there's more than just one way?

Scotland: Well, ye've got insane, completely mental, deranged… *chuckles* Looney! *sips on beer*

You: *shrug* Well, I'd rather be here than anywhere else, I guess… *drinks from glass*

Scotland: And to think ye haven't even met everybody yet. *smiles* Boy, will me brothers be surprised to know such a fine lass such as yourself is living here with us…

You: *giggle and hiccup* Y-you mean there's more?

Scotland: *nods* You bet your arse! *slaps knee* Well, I'm sure ye've met me saucy little brother England, but Whales and Ireland… Those boys 'll hunt you down before you can say-

?: Oi, Scottie!

?: Who's yer friend?

[You and Scotland turned around and came face to face with two boys, with hair just as bright red as Scottie's, but in a lighter shade. Their eyes were also a just as striking green, like forest ivy. One of the young me smiled widely, while the other just smirked cheekily as they looked at you.]

Scotland: Well speak of the' devil! Whales! Ireland! Care to introduce ye'selves?

Ireland: It's very nice to meet you! The name's Ireland, and that be me brother Whales.

Whales: 'Ello there, love… *take your hand and kisses it*

You: Hello there…! *light blush*

Scotland: England is our youngest brother, although he likes te act like he's the oldest. It's quite amusing' if ye ask me…

Ireland: Although ye've got admit, he doesn't do too bad a job at it… He's done a great at running this place on his own.

You: He takes care of this building?

Scotland: 'At's right! He takes his job very seriously. But we take our job of being his brothers very seriously too, so as you can imagine we like to cause a 'lil mischief now and again.

You: *raises eyebrow and smirks* Room for one more, lads?

Scottie / Whales / Ireland: *unison* AYE!

[All of you begin drinking, and you began to feel a bit tipsy. You knew you were going to have a hangover, but you didn't really care. You were more of a guy's girl- you weren't afraid of tough situations. So when Scotland came up to you and asked you to dance, you didn't have a problem with it at all.]

Scotland: *listens to a jig that suddenly comes over the radio* Oi, Lassie, how are you on your feet?

You: *shrugs* And on my feet, you mean…?

Scotland: Ye know! Dancin'! *extends out a hand*

You: *shoots him an incredible smile* I don't know much, but I'm a fast learner. *takes hand and allows him to lead you to America's main living room floor*

[The music is fast, joyous, and soul lifting. With a few step, you and Scottie were dancing up a storm on the dance floor. Your heart was thumping like crazy, and with the equivalent of a pint of beer in your system and this new-found exhaustion, you realized it was time for you to leave the party.]

You: Hey, Scotland? Could you walk me back to my apartment? I think I had too much to drink…

Scotland: Yeah, sure. I should probably be getting' back home meself, so… *lets go of you and leads you out*

[You walk out, but everything you see is a bit blurred by the alcohol. You tumble and fall once climbing up the stairs, so Scotland becomes insistent on carrying you upstairs. You object at first of course, but you are eventually overcome by his brute force and are scooped up by him, blushing the whole way. When you reach your apartment doors, he sets you down to your feet.]

Scotland: How 're ye feeling?

You: Better… But I WILL have a hangover tomorrow, that's for sure. At least I don't start work until next week. *searches through pockets for keys* Just hold on a second… *digs deeper into pockets, but no keys* OH SHIT!

Scotland: What is it? *raises brow*

Me: My key isn't in my pocket anymore… It must have fallen out when we were dancing… *face palm* GOD DAMN MOFO!

Scotland: Hush! Ye'll wake up everybody in the building!

You: *rubs temples* Sorry, I just don't know what to do! *grumble*

Scotland: *thinks a moment* Ye can sleep on my couch if need be… I can get England to make ye a new key tomorrow morning'.

You: *looks up* Really?! Thank you! *reaches out to hug him*

[Of course, being drunk led to challenges. Especially the snag in the carpet that you were lucky enough to trip over. You find yourself a moment later hitting the floor, now on top of Scotland. He has a light blush on his cheeks, but you chalk it up to him also drinking tonight.]

Scotland: *chuckles* Aye, what am I going to do with ye, _?

You: *blush and apologetic shrug as he helps you up*

[Scottie leads you to the familiar apartment, where he sets up another sleep area for you on his couch. After you're all settled, he drifts off to the doorframe that separates the hallway and the living room. He runs his hand through his fire-red hair and sighs.]

Scotland: Now are ye sure that I can trust ye not to set my house on fire? *smirks*

You: *rolls eyes and grins playfully* Well, you know I'm very fond of sleepwalking…

Scotland: *turns out the light* Sleep tight, Lassie. Don't let Nessie get ye! *walks down the hall, opening and closing is bedroom door*

You: *inner thoughts* Scotland's a really nice guy. A bit rough around the edges, yeah, but he's so fun to be around… I wonder what it'll be like being his neighbor?

There you go! And as for my other stories, I'm using my bountiful weekend to update all of my stories at least once, so stay tuned! Love you all, please comment and favorite! :D


End file.
